bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Element shard
Element shards are essential to unlock the Elemental prism Mission and unlock the secrets of the monkey apprentice(Elemental Master).They are aruacrysts that have different colors and have the symbol associated with them. Fire Shard #Get 10 Diamonds and 5 gold medals #Now, earn 10 Fire essence(the S.O.L.A.R's drop),3 harmonic essence and a null shard(Can only be earned through E.N.T.I.T.Y.) #Craft these together then they make Fire staff XD #Equip it to a master of fire in Thermal Zone and it should glow red #it starts to burn, Then Fires out an OUT OF CONTROL flame stream,Burning bloons and blimps #Protect the towers for 1 minute! #The master of fire then becomes the fire lord and Feeds on Every tower except unupgraded ones # It has a special ability called "Heat wave"Which can burn EVERYTHING and lasts 1 minute,deals 20 HP to everything it burns. Activate the ability and heal the towers as fast as you can #At the last 30 seconds of the ability,It shall glow red and when it ends,It Spews out The fire shard #But it's hot,And fragile,A single hit could break it! Defend it for 5''' Minutes!, It cools down during that time #After it is cooled down, It is yours(This can be crafted as many times as you want,But you need at least 1 to craft the prism and 2 to make it) Ice Shard #Get 20 Diamond and 20 Gold Medals #Collect 100 Snow flakes(The blue Color's Drop) And a Frost Crystal #Craft them together to make the snow Crystal #Go to the rink and equip it to a master of air #He will become a FM(Frost Master) #He will have a special ability called "Jack frost"Which will freeze bloons, Blimps ''AND TOWERS!'' #EVEN THE FM WILL GET FROZEN!' he will give you his shard if you can keep him warm for 10 rounds #He will give you the ice shard,If he gets frozen,He will give back the crystal and you have to start again! Air Shard(You need the Ice shard) #You must clear the ENTIRE game at least once(That includes the Arurae saga) #Get 10 Diamond medals,one must be from magma mountian #Get 20 Seraphic essence and a Frost crystal,Craft them together and that makes F(rost) fan #Equip it to a master of air and he should become lord of air,he has an ability called "Typhoon"Which blows all bloons away(Leads,Ceramics or Blimps are unaffected) #You need the ground zero ability,Go to monkey lane and Activate it, After that INSTANTLY activate the Typhoon #The typhoon will blow away the smoke revealing a Disk saying "TASIITT Get it!" #Tassit is not a word,but a message.The message is '''T'he A'ir '''S'hard 'I's 'I'n T'he '''Typhoon' #Click it and it will transport you to a minigame(The Lord of air will jump in HIS OWN typhoon)You control Him with the mouse,Move the mouse and the LOA will follow it,Click the LMB and he will shoot a Shard of the FF ,You have to get a Gray Aruacryst. #Once you get it,The dust will wipe off revealing an air symbol,You Got the Air Shard Soil shard(You need the fire shard) #You need 100 Rainbow rubber and the fire staff #Craft them and it becomes ELEMENT SPEAR #Go to magma mountian and then equip it to an apprentice and then,Select the earth element #He should become the Earth lord and have a new ability called"Rockifier" which wil turn the tower with the lowest pop count into rocks that deal 30HP to bloons #you HAVE to make sure the glue gunner has the lowest pop count.Activate it's glue striker ability and INSTANTLY activate rockifier,one of the rocks look like an aruacryst #Click and it will transfer you to a minigame,You control the glue gunner with the arrow keys,The hail storm Deals 30 HP but in the minigame,The Rocks can INSTANTLY kill you!, You will have to survive for 2 Minutes and the rock-like Aruacryst will fall on you,Let it fall and go near it,The minigame will end there. #The hail storm will still continue,Protect the glue gunner for 2 Minutes(the same duration as the minigame),After the time limit is up,It is yours Master Shell(ESSENTIAL to craft the prism) In order to craft this,You need 8 Aruacrysts True Elemental prism #You need 2 of each shard,1 for the prism and another one To activate its true potential #Go to the rink and place four apprentices near each other in the center #Equip the first shards you made to the apprentices and They should be god of(The element shard equipped to them) but they still have their abilities as lords of their element #place the master shell in the center then activate their respective ability(Fire-Heatwave,Ice-Jack frost,Air-Typhoon,and Earth-Rockifier)they glow red,blue,cyan and brown respectively #The glow hits the shell and then will glow of the four colors and will hit the screen #a minigame will start,The prism will shoot so many orbs but the gods of elements have a force field and a colorful Sphere around them,You use the Q,W,O,P for the gods of fire,ice,air,and earth respectively,The closer the orb to the radius' center,The more E-points you get,You need at least 20000 points to pass the minigame #if you pass the minigame,the glow will stop and the colored glow will stay in the prism,It is yours BackStory *After E.N.T.I.T.Y. was defeated and ninjakiwi heard the news about the defeat,He gave the monkeys another challenge *During the research at the new bloontonium lab,a monkey scientist caused a mishap with the new Staruacyrst,The Staruacyrst split in five and had a different color and glow,Red,blue,Cyan,Brown and white *The monkeys had a test with a ceramic bloon Using the new Aruacyrsts,Red,Blue,Cyan and brown,It Burned,Froze,Blow away And Buried(Respectively)The ceramic bloon. *They knew what are they,They are elemental Aruacrysts! *But what they dont know what the white aruacyrst does(One monkey thought that was E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s Aruacyrst) A monkey scientist touched The white aruacyrst and it became a pyramid known as the Master Shell, but,It split into 8 Aruacyrsts *Ninjakiwi saw the multicolored Aruacrysts and explained to them they were actually elemental Shards! *The monkeys thought he was bluffing when he said Shards But when they presented it to ninjakiwi,They were gone! *The monkeys Asked why the shards flew away,Ninjakiwi told that a mysterious force(Which was actually him)sent them away(One thought it was the ENTITY) *Ninja kiwi told them that if they Complete the elemental prism,They will learn a secret about the ENTITY The Script Ninjakiwi:Guess its time to check on them*Creates a rift and sees the the monkeys celebrating*What are they celebrating about? Dart monkey:Wahoo!ENTITY is Defeated! Victory! *Pant**Pant* Yes! Ninjakiwi:Guess friendship dosent last long for monkeys and*Realizes the monkey Said ENTITY*'THE E.N.T.I.T.Y?!?!' *Inside the bloontonium lab* Monkey scientist:Zack!Where are the chemicals to complete the pentacyrst! Zack the Assistant:*While carrying a bottle of chemicals*Coming! Ken! *Zack trips dropping the chemicals**The chemicals spill on the pentacryst and explodes* Ken:What?ZACK I AM GOING TO KI--- Monkey scientist:Ken! Ken:What? *The Monkey scientist Shows ken that There are 5 multi colored Aruacrysts* Ken:Eh?*as he walks to the aruacyrsts*What kind of wacky aruacyrsts are these? Monkey scientist:Lets test them! Ken:Right ,and find out what are these new aruacrysts are and what they do! *inside the Testing center* Monkey scientist:Test 1,Red aruacyrst *A test(Dart)monkey uses the red aruacyrst,Burns the ceramic bloon* Ken:Wow,just wow *As the tests go on with the blue,cyan and brown aruacyrsts,Which froze,Blown away and buried the ceramic bloon* Ken:Let's call these the elemental aruacyrsts! Trivia *This is similar to the Omegachi Quest *The song in the O2 jam related minigame is Reach for the stars by cash cash,Sonic color's Theme *The silimarities to the prism minigame and the quest itself is: **The connection of sonic to the song is also connected to the quest **The wisp's colors also match the elemental shards' colors(except brown) Category:Items Category:Mini Games Category:Quests Category:Crafted Items